


Through Song

by theempress



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, short fic, soft fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theempress/pseuds/theempress
Summary: A series of one shots about the relationship between Henry and Molly, all inspired by songs. For optimal experience when reading, listen to the song that was used for writing it. Feel free to request songs in the comments.





	1. Dynamite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is based on the song Dynamite by Sigrid. Throughout the fic you will find lyrics from the song. See how many you can spot!

How they’ve found the time for this moment is a mystery; their schedules almost never match up, what with the two of them working for two different offices. M simply looks up to the stars, smiling. “How’d you find this place, probie?”

He looks over to her, a smirk on his face; he could try and hide it all he wanted, but he loved it when she teased him. “I grew up in the area.” 

M’s jaw drops open. “Really?” She places her hands in the slightly dewy grass and sits up, looking at him now. He felt comfortable enough to take her here. Her smile simply widens after that realisation, and her eyes trace his outline against the starry backdrop. 

The hill they sat atop was peaceful, and dark. The lack of light pollution was the only reason it was possible to see the stars this clearly. The fact that a hill like this had remained untouched since his childhood was a miracle, and somehow it made her feel safer. It was as though they were atop a mountain; no one else could find them, no one else could interrupt this moment. It almost makes her heart flutter, and M has to tear herself away from the view of him. 

“I rarely come back nowadays.” For obvious reasons. To do what they did, you had to have no family, no connections, no nothing. “When I do, it’s always dark. Perfect for sitting and gazing up at the stars.” M herself is reminded of that night, some twenty years ago when she first became aware of the fact that they weren’t alone in the universe. The sky had been just as beautiful then as it was now. While many agents proclaimed that the stars lost their touch as time went on, but she doubts this will happen for her. She still gets the same thrill running through her when she spots a constellation, or sees a meteor. 

“It’s beautiful, Henry.” He’s surprised, finally looking to her for the first time since she spoke. They’re alone after all; she’ll steal that honour and savour it, along with these memories. He shuffles slightly closer to her, hand just within reach of hers. 

“I thought so too, Molly.” There’s something about the way he says her name that sends shivers up and down her spine; it’s the same feeling she gets when she sits and stargazes. She looks down to their hands, barely a millimetre apart, then looks up to his face. He’s no longer looking at the stars, focused purely on her, and it’s making this whole thing so much sweeter. 

They’d never get a chance to stay here forever, much as they both would like to. That’s the price they have to pay. They’re always heading to different destinations, only on the train together for brief moments. Their common view never lasts beyond a couple of hours. 

And that’s okay. 

Today is carefully orchestrated. So much more thought had gone into this than would be given to any normal operation. Their phones are in their pockets, switched off, shutting out the distractions. With each second that passes, they slowly close the gap between them, and a light blush forms on M’s face. When their lips finally connect, her eyes close, and she feels warm tingles flood her body as she moves into his frame. An arm comes up around her lower back, and she smiles against his lips, placing a hand on his chest. 

He’s warm. The night is cold, and though M wouldn’t have said anything, she could feel it. When their lips finally break apart, he brings his other hand up to cup her cheek, and she tilts her head into, eyes shutting again. He smiles at her, and kisses her forehead.

“As far as first kisses go, that wasn’t bad.” M says jokingly, opening her eyes to look up at him. He raises an eyebrow, looking at her a little confused.

“Does that mean I was yo-”

“Not what I meant.” She insists quickly, laughing. H relaxes, and uses the arm around her lower back to pull her a little tighter to him. In that moment, she decides that all the longing in her heart, her heart that others had described as being so cold, it was safe with him. She trusts him, and feels comfortable enough with him to let this happen.

Logic can take a break.

All that matters right now is this moment. Not their jobs, not the world around them falling into chaos on an almost daily basis; they take this moment to enjoy forgetting time and space in the presence of each other.


	2. The Last of the Real Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is The Last of the Real Ones by Fall Out Boy. I'm weak for this pairing.

She’d felt so alone before she found him.

It had been so easy for Molly to shut out the outside world, to prevent relationships from forming while she set her eyes on the prize of working for the Men in Black. With logic at her side, she’d never felt much attraction to anyone. She knew the price of it; what it would cost her. She’d had but one goal her entire life, and she was determined to make sure that that goal was accomplished, and when she finally made it in, it was like she could relax. For the first time in years, logic was having a break.

That, of course, is when she saw Henry.

Just thinking about his name makes her stomach flutter, and brings a smile to her face. Their meeting had been a chance encounter, and from the second she’d seen him in all his slow motion glory, she’d been enamoured with him.

Not just for the fact that he was attractive. That went practically without saying, but his almost legendary status around the agency for saving the world drew her in. She knew she had to work alongside him, but what Molly hadn’t realised was that part of the reason was because she’d been letting her logic go. She didn’t need to have that wall built up any more; she’d made her way into the agency and fought tooth and nail against every person who’d told her no. 

Henry was the first person in years who’d been allowed to be so close to Molly, to get to know the real her, and she’d loved every second of being with him for those couple of days. They fell in step together pretty quickly, and she wanted nothing more than for her appointment at Men in Black London to be permanent.

But it all had to end.

He was the Head of the London Office now, and she was just a junior agent in New York. It had damn near broken her heart to leave him, but neither of them had any choice; the city needed him.

_ Not as much as I do _ . Molly finds herself thinking bitterly, continuing to write up the report from her most recent case.

They still saw each other on occasion. She’d see his hologram in O’s office, having meetings with the heads of other agencies, and once every couple of months, the meeting was held in person, in New York. They’d lock eyes as he came out of the elevator and headed to O’s office, and he usually made sure to try and catch her in the break room for a couple of minutes of conversation before he had to leave again. 

It wasn’t enough.

There had been other agents who’d shown their interest in her, but it wasn’t the same. It was like Henry was a whole other breed of man; and the last of it too, for that matter. No one else in the whole of the New York agency compared, and while it should have made it easier, it only made it harder for her to focus on her work when she spent all of her time pining after someone half the world away.

She wishes they hadn’t had to walk away from what they’d shared, and Molly’s certain he’d felt it to. After all, she’d never caught him speaking to anyone else in New York. There had to be something there if he  _ sought her out _ , right? Molly sighs loudly, and allows her head to drop into her hands, needing a moment’s break from the paperwork to consult with her thoughts. 

It was like she had tunnel vision, only for him. She misses him, more than she’s ever missed anyone, and it scares her. She’s never felt like that, and she swears to herself that she’ll stop it, then the second she sees him again it’s exactly like what had happened when she first saw him; all the fear of those feelings drains away, and she just has to be near him.

Her head is brought up to stare at her computer screen again, when she sees a suited figure stood just in front of her desk. Molly’s eyes widen, and a grin jumps onto her face.  _ Henry _ . “What are you doing here?” She asks, not daring to move from her desk yet.

“Here for a meeting, but it would appear I’ve come too early.” He’s smiling that smile that makes her knees weak, and Molly tries her hardest to look as though she doesn’t get what he’s hinting at.

“Well, sucks to be you then, doesn’t it?” She turns her attention back to her computer, a smirk on her face, until Henry reaches over and presses a button on her keyboard. “Hey!” She protests, looking back to him. His grin’s even bigger now.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come for lunch with me? For a catch up?” He looks hopeful. Molly leaves him in suspense for a couple of seconds, before pressing save on her computer and grabbing her work phone. 

“I guess you can pull me away from my desk for a bit.”


End file.
